bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhampirs
Dhampirs, also known as Daywalkers, are a species of human-vampire hybrids created when a male vampire sires a woman who is pregnant or in labor. Born with a human soul while possessing the natural power and abilities of vampires as well as magic attributes and other feats unique to themselves, Dhampirs do not possess any weaknesses inherent in vampires with the only exception being the thirst for blood. Despite this, Dhampirs are adept at detecting, hunting, and killing the undead, especially vampires. Because of the unique circumstances surrounding the birth of Dhampirs, they are exceedingly rare and Rayne is the only known Dhampir in existence. History According to Oracle, not much is known on how Dhampirs came to be. However, he explains that the origin of these exceptionally rare magical beings began with an incredibly powerful evil witch who was involved with a man unknowingly to her that he was Count Dracula himself. Eventually, they slept together and conceived two twin daughters. Before the twins were born, the powerful witch concealed her pregnancy from being seen or discovered by Dracula with a mystical spell through an interdimensional shift into an alternate dimension, thus making her pregnancy unachievable to discover. But one day, Dracula attacked her and started to drink her dry of her blood, but she managed to chanted a teleportation spell before she could be killed. She appeared close to a good coven of witches and to Oracle himself to help save her daughters rather then her as she was getting weaker. She managed to stay alive just in time to give birth to her daughters, turned out the twins were simply healthy human babies and she got to hold them briefly and to be used as a weapon to honor her eternal revenge to The Vampires. These human-vampire hybrids could breathe, have heartbeats, and although their blood type was different, they were also discovered to possess a soul and taught to learn to suppress their bloodlust to a degree by drinking artificial or blood from the butchers shop and to have respect for the human life. Appearance While they seem more or less human, many Dhampirs have pale skin and dark hair. At birth, they resemble still-borns, but they do have a very faint heartbeat. Some even possess sharpened teeth or claws, reminders of their father's undead heritage. They feed the same way as humans do and have no problems being out in the sun. Their looks are human, too though they are described as being more attractive than humans. Dhampirs are also extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. Behavior An amazing number of Dhampirs reject their vampiric heritage. Few, if any, can even stand the presence of a vampire. They are famed for their ability to not only hunt vampires- but also other mythical beings. Most are driven and stubborn, yet strangely charismatic. However, like with vampires, the emotions of a Dhampir are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming due to their human side. They are able to have sexual desire, but also the fear that they would unintentional in heat of passion bite someone so Dhampirs learn to control their basic instincts. Female Dhampirs are capable to conceive and give birth to children due to being half-human but often reveals their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look due to the aggressive attitude to the pain of childbirth. Dhampirs live generally undetected among human society, although they invariably grow up motherless, as their mother dies giving birth to them. They can belong to any class, and may be found working in any profession, although they invariably gravitate to occupations that minimize contact with others. Once a Dhampir recognizes the supernatural abilities it possesses, many of them try to do good by hunting down and slaying vampires wherever they find them. This is particularly true of Dhampir who have had contact with their vampiric parents. However, other Dhampir find it just as easy to turn evil and adopt their father’s predatory ways in exchange for power. Powers and Abilities Dhampirs inherit the standard powers and abilities of ordinary vampires, such as increased superhuman strength, speed, heightened agility, quicker reflexes, senses, stamina, greater flexibility, great endurance, healing factors, even immortality, and hypnosis, although to a heightened degree. Additionally, they also possess several powers unique to themselves. They also lack most of the weaknesses of vampires. They feed on human blood and other vampires as well. Like with vampires, the Dhampirs' powers and abilities increase and improve with time, age, experience, and consumption of blood whether human, animal or even vampire blood. They can be as powerful as vampires, so they have to train very hard to increase as well as control their powers. Additionally, Dhampirs do have elemental abilities (eg. fire, water, etc). With these superhuman physical attributes, they are able to train to match that of Vampire strength and agility. Dhampirs, such as Rayne Van Helsing, are born with each of these abilities and were trained throughout their years to match or even take down a variety of supernatural creatures in combat. Dhampirs also heal quicker than a human and a vampire. *'Spell Casting:' Dhampirs are able to wield magic as well as any ordinary magic practitioner, having the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Empathic Paralysis:' The ability to force others to feel human feelings and emotions, which is an extremely painful experience to demons, vampires, warlocks, and all evil and even some beings by an empathic substance produced by their hybrid bloodline and unleashed through the fangs. *'Clinging:' The ability to cling to solid surfaces. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change into the form of an animal. *'Summoning:' The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *'Adjusting:' The ability to fight off particle stasis because of strong molecular motion with the body. *'Telekinesis:' Dhampirs possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. *'Pain Infliction:' Dhampirs possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. *'Pyrokinesis:' Dhampirs possess the ability to create and control fire like any magic practioner. *'Diviation:' Dhampirs possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *'Super Strength:' Dhampirs possess magically augmented superior superhuman physical strength to humans inherited from their vampire side. As such, they are very physically powerful, making them supernaturally much more physically stronger than ordinary humans, hunters, slayers, most monsters (including most shapeshifters), and most vampires, possessing strength that rivals that of vampires, and they grow even stronger with time and bloodlust. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human, can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force, and can press and lift beyond the triple weight of their own body. Their strength is naturally greater than most vampires and allows them to be able to lift heavy loads, leap great heights and distances and withstand injuries that would easily kill or cripple humans. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. Despite being far younger and only half-human, Rayne was once able to overpower vampire over 170 years old. It seems that the source of their superior strength is that they feed on vampire blood. Rayne also demonstrated enhanced strength even without having fed directly on a vampire. Her strength is also enhanced, especially if she could smell vampire blood. Other examples of their strength include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger than any human and large animals. They are able to bench-press cars with ease and are capable of lifting about 1 ton. Their strength also contributes to there durability. They are resistant to very high impact forces and great falling heights. Jumping from a skyscraper won't affect them. The Dhampir anatomy allows them to perform such feats. *'Super Speed:' Dhampirs possess the same speed as average vampires, however, they are much faster than humans, hunters, slayers, shapeshifters, most monsters, and most vampires (while they are described as "almost invisible" for the human eyes, Dhampirs runs are invisible for the human eyes). They are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. They have the ability to accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. They move so fast that everything else when compared to them, appears to be moving in slow motion. Like with their strength, their speed increases with age. **'Super Agility:' Dhampirs possess the superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity of a vampire, however, they are much more agile than humans, hunters, slayers, most shapeshifters, and most vampires. Their agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can leap several feet into the air and have shown that they can and are able to move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They obviously need a lot of training to achieve the deadly agility though. They also have enhanced flexibility and reflexes, which further enhance their combat ability. Dhampirs can jump with their super speed too. They can also jump much higher than most vampires. The ability to lighten one's body and hence cause oneself to become more agile. They can perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on their feet. These abilities increase with age. **'Super Stamina:' Dhampirs musculature generates fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Super Senses:' Like vampires, Dhampirs possess extremely keen and remarkable acute, heightened senses of sight, smell, and hearing to a supernatural degree that far exceed those of humans, werewolves, and even most vampires, making them master hunters. They can see, hear, smell, touch, and taste much better than humans. Dhampirs senses are just as strong and sensitive as that of a vampire. Overall, their keen senses give them several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies. They can use these abilities to locate beings anywhere in the world. **'Sight:' Dhampirs' sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total even perfect darkness. ***'Aura Perception:' Their heightened vision allows them to see their prey by their blood auras. ***'Night Vision:' Dhampirs are able to see in the dark at night. ***'Supernatural Perception:' Dhampirs are able to see ghosts and can recognize vampires on sight even if the vampire is not "vamped out". **'Hearing:' Dhampirs' hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at greater distances. **'Smell:' Dhampirs' sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Dhampirs are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. They can also sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating to the latter. ***'Danger Intuition:' Dhampirs can sense when danger is near. This is because of their strong instincts and sharp reflexes. ***'Species Detection:' Dhampirs are able to distinguish supernatural and ordinary humans via enhanced vision and smell. They can state whether a vampire before the transformation was vampire or human. *'Super Durability:' Dhampirs can take and bear a great amount of much more physical damage and trauma than humans without being slowed down. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Even when they have been shot with wooden bullets, they have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. As vampires get older they become more durable. **'Enhanced Resilience:' A Dhampir's highly advanced musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of a human. The dhampir's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. *'Immortality:' Due to their Vampiric heritage, Dhampirs do not physically age. They possess the ability to live forever and are immune to the effects of aging as well as all human and supernatural diseases and viruses. However (because they were born what they are) once they are born, they age normally until they reach adulthood, at which point they cease to age once they reach maturity and live forever. Once they stop aging, upon their mature age, they then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus, and infection, including even a werewolf bite, which can kill any vampire, except the Alpha Elders. **'Regeneration:' Dhampirs, like true vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows them to have the ability to heal rapidly better and extremely quicker from any wounds, burns, and various injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than humans and most vampire, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Dhampirs are capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wound. However, they are not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement after a few minutes whereas humans take months to years to recover from similar injuries. They can even heal from a werewolf bite. There Healing Factor also allows them to be completely immune to extra-terrestrial diseases or viruses. Their immune system is 10x more aggressive as a normal human. Human or vampire blood has also known to make the healing process faster. This together with their healing factor defends them from any infections, allowing them to be effective at all times without becoming impaired or rendered helpless. *'Daytime Walking:' Due to their human side, unlike vampires, Dhampirs are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires, allowing them to be able to walk around in daylight during the day without the use of a day-walking ring and they don't feel any discomfort. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Like vampires, Dhampirs experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for Dhampirs, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows Dhampirs to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear, and anger are also amplified. However, whereas the intensified negative emotions can cause most vampires to "turn off" their emotions, Dhampirs (being half-human) do not possess this trait. In other words, even if they want to, they cannot turn off their emotions. Despite this, Dhampirs are said to have more control over their emotions than vampires. *'Psychic Powers:' Dhampirs are capable of exhibiting telekinetic and even telepathic abilities. **'Mind Compulsion:' Due to their Vampire heritage, Dhampirs can control another person's mind by making eye contact. Thus, they have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and peruse, alter, and erase human memories. Because of their hybrid nature, Dhampirs are completely impervious to vampiric hypnosis. **'Telepathy:' Dhampirs have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully, though the older a Dhampir gets, the more experience they get as they are able to use this ability over distances. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Dhampirs can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapping people in their dream. ***'Illusions:' Dhampirs have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'True Face:' A Dhampir's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Dhampir's true face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth, and in the case of some Dhampirs, their canine teeth plus their lateral incisors or first premolars, extend into razor-sharp fangs and their eye-veins will extend beyond their eyes down past their cheekbones. A Dhampir's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. A Dhampir's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (such as flesh) and tear off parts of the body, such as limbs or heads. A Dhampir's true face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition. Unlike vampires, a Dhampir's veins are longer, going all way down to their cheeks instead of just around the eyes. **'Fangs:' Dhampirs can grow a pair of fangs from their mouths, which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered, especially if they are new vampires who have yet to gain complete control over their bloodlust. *'Immunity:' Due to their human half, Dhampirs are immune to virtually all of the numerous vulnerabilities inherent in all vampires. **'Compulsion:' Dhampirs are resistant to mind, memory and dream manipulation from vampires, hybrids, and even other entities with psychic powers. **'Holy Items:' Dhampirs are immune to the effects of religious icons, such as holy symbols, crucifixes, and holy water while vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. **'Invitation:' Thanks to their human heritage, Dhampirs possess the ability to enter the homes of the living without an invitation. Additionally, they can even own property. **'Silver:' While Vampires are highly allergic to silver (supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity), silver blades or bullets are incapable of killing Dhampirs. Whilst Dhampirs themselves could be injured by silver as much as an ordinary human would, their healing powers are able to heal from the injury as if it were an ordinary wound. **'Sunlight:' Being half-human, Dhampirs are entirely immune to and unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight. They can withstand the sun for long to unlimited periods of time, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. **'Vervain:' Dhampirs are immune to the effects of vervain while, in contrast, vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by it. *'Enhanced Metabolism:' Dhampirs have a naturally high metabolism that enhances their physical abilities. Thanks to this enhanced metabolism, Dhampirs are resistant to diseases and most toxins, but Dhampirs aren't resistant to alcohol. *'Enhanced Eidetic Memory:' Dhampirs have a photographic memory, and therefore, perfect memory recall. They are unable to forget and developmentally at a rate far faster than their chronological and biological age, speaking in complete sentences and walking just days after birth. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all their information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. *'Enhanced Beauty:' Dhampirs are known to be naturally highly attractive. They can be both shorter and taller than humans and vampires. Their beauty is compared to that of a prince. They are even more beautiful than pure vampires. *'Hannah's Wink:' The saliva of dhampirs will prevent blood from clotting. Weaknesses As noted above, while Dhampirs are immune to many to almost all true vampires supernatural vulnerabilities (making them difficult to kill), Dhampirs themselves, however, are not invulnerable. Their weaknesses include: *'Vampirism:' Dhampirs do possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, they ingest a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If Dhampirs don't drink the serum for an extended period of time, they will rapidly weaken and their self-control will be stretched to the limit. They would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. **'Bloodlust:' Dhampirs, like all vampires, have a thirst for blood. A Dhampir can starve to death if they do not feed on blood. *'Stakes:' Dhampirs can be paralyzed, or at the very least neutralized, by being staked through the heart. However, whilst it hurts, it does not kill them. *'Iron:' Dhampirs are weakened by iron and can be greatly wounded, but not killed, if stabbed through the heart with pure iron. *'Decapitation:' Dhampirs can be killed by having their heads severed. *'Magic:' Dhampirs are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of Dhampir to explode. However, only on a very high scale output can damage or even effect a Dhampir because of there hybrid nature. *'Angelic Blade:' Dhampirs can be killed by being stabbed with an angelic blade. *'Archangel Blade:' Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing even the most powerful of dhampirs. *'Turok-Hans:' Being supernatural monsters that predate supernatural creatures but existed after angels, Turok-Hans can overpower and kill dhampirs. However, Dhampirs have proven to be one of the few creatures strong enough, smart enough, and fast enough to fight them on almost even grounds. *'Angels:' As the most powerful creations of God, even normal Angels can kill even the oldest Dhampirs without much difficulty. *'Death's Scythe:' Since this weapon can kill anything, it can kill Dhampirs. *'Higher Beings:' Higher and more powerful beings, like Demons, Angels, the Horsemen, and the Primordial Beings, are capable of killing Dhampirs Trivia * Due to their vampiric heritage, the sounds effects of Dhampirs are hissing sounds as well as large cat sounds. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Species